Farril Kalibanque
Prince Farril Kalibanque, son of King Kalibanque and third-heir to the Throne of Light, is a Chailan noble in Betrayal in Antara. Betrothed to Aurora Valorian, the Daughter-Heir of Antara, he holds the title of Imperial Consort. Biography The Consort is the son of King Kalibanque and has at least two brothers, including second-heir Gazrim Kalibanque. He met Princess Aurora when she was being fostered in Ticoro. While their affiancing was arranged as a matter of politics, the Revered Hand Felich Marr describes them as truly in love. While traveling to Antara to be presented to the Emperor's Court, the Consort's party stopped at the Green And White Inn in Ticoro during the Spring Festival, unaware that William Escobar had arrived with a warning for him and had been turned away by the guards. That night, the Consort was kidnapped from their midst. Unconscious, the Consort was conveyed to the headquarters of the Shepherds, who wished to ransom him to the Emperor in exchange for recognition and support of their mission to destroy the Grrrlf. The Shepherds were betrayed, however, by a mage who stole the Consort from under their noses and transported him to a swamp-bound hut near Darvi, where another mage implanted a Wraith within him, surrounding it with sustaining mana and shielding it against discovery. Before the Ghanish mercenaries could take him to their camp, William and Aren Cordelaine discovered and rescued him. Wakened from a magical slumber, the Consort accompanied them to the Feral Duck Inn in Darvi to wait for the rest of their party. However, they were pursued by the mercenaries and fled toward the Pass, where they went into hiding, surrounded by enemies. The hunt was broken up by the arrival of Kaelyn Usher and Raal, who set snares for the mercenaries and allowed the party to flee to Antara. On arrival, the Consort was examined by Colere, the Emperor's mage. With no knowledge of the Wraith lurking within him, he cooperated, assuring his rescuers that Gazrim would have insisted that his father's mage do the same. Shortly thereafter, he was presented to the Imperial Court. There, the implanted Wraith burst from his throat, stealing his soul and leaving him insensate. Prevented from assassinating the Emperor by the Shadows' shielding and by the tragic intervention of the Princess, whose soul was also consumed, the Wraith fled. After the Court mages discovered how the Wraith had been smuggled into the Emperor's presence, they placed the Consort and Princess in stasis outside time, hoping to forestall their transformation into mindless, soulless killers. Fortunately, the two souls were restored from Etherea and, after recovering, Farril and Aurora were wed in Antara two months later. Personality The Consort is younger than William or Aren. A refined young man, well accustomed to court intrigue, he cooperates with his rescuers and with the people of the Emperor's Court. He is in love with Aurora Valorian and looks forward to their marriage. Category:NPCs (BAA) Category:Chailans Category:Betrayal at Antara Category:Humans (BAA)